Cross-Reference to Related Application
This application is being filed concurrently with U.S. Ser. No. 616,227, which is directed to a process for the conversion of a liquid organic material to a desired product, e.g., methyl acetate to acetic acid, by means of catalytic distillation employing a catalyst-packing material comprising a rigid, cellular monolith, e.g., a ceramic honeycomb monolith having its surface coated with silicalite.